


Enough for the both of us

by LovelyNights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyNights/pseuds/LovelyNights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glorious thing about Calum and Luke was that they were best friends before they became anything else. The great thing about Calum and Luke was that they both saved each other- so subtly that neither noticed the saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Boy

As a parent of a child forced to grow up in the risky 21st century, there are things you definitely worry about. Your child being bullied, the risk of your child developing depression, and the chance that your child may not even make it to age 18. Something you don't worry about? The chances of your child starting a band, and developing a following large enough to rival some of the biggest and greatest known pop stars in the world.

 

Sure, in the beginning of kindergarten Liz Hemmings had worried that her son Luke may not make friends quick enough for his or her liking, and that he may be bullied. Kids those days weren't exactly known for being nice. And yeah, Luke was a bit shy, had some trouble standing up for himself, and had the strange habit of nibbling on his hair, something that the even adults found strange. Liz had a reason to worry. Luke was after all, her baby boy. And sure, the first few weeks of school were tough, with Luke refusing to go back to school as soon as he got home, hiding when his mom was attempting to load he and his brothers into the van for school in the morning, and even clinging to his mother when it was time for her to drop him off. Yeah, things got bad. So bad that even Ben and Jack, Luke's somewhat mean older brothers, got worried. 

 

Due to these difficulties, you can probably imagine the entire families joy and relief, when on a Wednesday afternoon, a rare day when Jack and Ben decided to join their mother in picking up their younger brother from class, they saw Luke sitting on a bench in with an adorable little boy with two front teeth missing. Albeit the fact that Luke was clearly doing more listening than talking, that the two boys were huddled together away from the rest of the class, and that the stranger next to Luke had quite a few other children looking at him as if they wished to play with him, the important thing was that he was there, and he seemed to highly enjoy playing Lego's with the shyest guy in class. Also, the smile on Luke's face made it look like his face was going to split in half.

 

Right as the group of three were finally over their shock, and began moving towards the group of two, Luke looked up and saw them. Liz shot him a warm smile, however he ignored it and hustled to say goodbye to his new friend, making a beeline towards his family. Liz, Ben, and Jack froze where they were, wondering why Luke seemed so damn hell-bent on his family not getting close enough to properly see the stranger- much less have a conversation with the kid. 

 

Despite being curious, no one in Luke's family wanted to ask about the stranger- who by now had been joined on the bench by the group of children who had been watching him the whole time he had spoken to Luke. You see, the thing about Luke was that he really was simply a precocious child. Every moment with Luke seemed delicate. In fact, it would be highly inaccurate to describe Luke with the word shy. Because he wasn't. In fact, Luke was a highly nonchalant child, with a cool demeanor, which made him quite an intimidating. However, Luke's calm exterior made him seem cool to the other kids, and he frequently attracted the attention of his peers, who desired to be his best friend. The thing was, despite all of this, Luke was quite a delicate child. It almost seemed as if when he was talking he was figuring out ways to save words. Frequently there were even times when Luke would blatantly ignore a question that he was asked,almost as if he had deemed it unworthy of his precious words. To adults, the combination of these traits was off putting. Yet, still with their rosy glasses over their eyes, children desired this, they saw it as adventurous.

 

And that was the reason that Liz worried so much. Because the world her son was going to be forced to grow up in was cruel- and it was only a matter of time before Luke's peers either got upset by Luke's blatant disinterest in them, decided that Luke was weird. It was only a matter of time before Luke would be left completely friendless, before the bullying set in. And there was not a bone in Liz's body that didn't believe that this would happen to Luke. Because, in this society we punish different. Different is weird- weird is bad. 

 

Now, Liz Hemmings was NOT an idiot. She knew, knew that having one friend would not make her son invincible, but it would take him close enough. Ben and Jack knew too, despite their young ages. Everyone seemed to know Luke was different. Yes, even Luke. 

 

The ride home was completely silent, everyone in the family was busy thinking about the stranger- Luke included. Because you see, this stranger, he was different too. Different in a different way than Luke. The boy- Calum his name was, was an awesome different.  He was worth Luke's time- worth Luke's words. That was why Luke had gotten up so quickly. He felt a little silly, didn't know what it was that made him think that Calum was more worthy of his time than anyone else. Actually, Luke did know.

 

"Really, you never have to speak if you don't want to when your around me. Mum says I talk enough for everyone in the whole world," Calum had said with a wide grin on his face.

 

And that was it, why Luke felt Calum was worthy of his time and his words- because Calum didn't think he was. In Luke's short 5 years he had realized that the world was incredibly self-righteous. Everybody felt as if they deserved everything that they wanted. Lego's, hugs, Luke's words, and Luke's time. But Calum never told Luke that he should talk because he was cool or whatever, Calum didn't make Luke talk. And Luke didn't, but it was cool, because Calum talked enough for the both of them, and Luke listened enough for the both of them. And no one- not even Luke's family- was allowed to ruin Luke's first day with his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything felt wrong for Luke. From the girl hanging from Calum's shoulder, the other girls glaring at the girl, Ashton and Michael's faces, which didn't exactly show any joy or pride after the completion of one of the bands biggest gigs. Everything. Luke knows that he has to start getting used to this-this life. The boys are hardly famous, they are still playing gigs they happen to get from family members, still playing simple covers on YouTube, and Luke already can't handle it. It's almost pathetic. Sure, the girl hanging onto Calum is one of Calum's best friends Aly, sure the girls glaring at Aly are just the guys first groupies, sure Michael and Ashton don't exactly look depressed-but they aren't exactly smiling like they used to after gigs. Maybe Luke is over thinking everything, but he knows that this is just the start of something horrible.

Luke can't help but to stare at the group of girls in front of him-because, well, when did this become his life? When did he and his best mates become things for girls to simply oggle over, and take pictures with, and create Facebook posts on, and change their statuses to things like, "Going to see a cool band at the Cariblam, hopefully I get to meet the guys," and when did Luke simply become the oddly quiet lead singer apparently does nothing but sing for people, and sign things for people, and allow people to speculate things about him? Luke feels as if nothing should change this fast, they've risen to the top too quickly, the faster you get to the top the quicker you fall they say. But Luke's the only one in the band who sees it this way. Not even Ash and Mike, who contrary to the sadness that their faces are conveying, have simply overexerted themselves due to the amount of energy they have used at the gig. But Luke knows that his feelings are much more than him needing more sleep.

"Um, h-hi, I was wondering, do you think you can maybe sign my napkin?" Luke is startled out of his thoughts by a girl-no, woman. dressed in a tight black dress and smelling strongly of whiskey, thrusting a plain white napkin at him. Luke stares, absolutely amazed that this lady who is clearly a uni girl, desires an autograph, from him! 

Uh, hello. Look, I know you're probably tired out from your gig but all I want is an autograph," The lady is now staring at Luke with anger in her eyes, and Luke is confused, wondering why this woman wants so much from him-a stranger. Luke simply stares at her, his thoughts becoming angry due to him bewilderment a meeting this lady who requires something from him, yet has the nerve to get angry with him. He takes in all of her-observing her as if she is an exhibit in a museum, as he frequently does when it comes to people asking him things. Just as the lady looks ready to head to the front of the pub that the guy's have lied their way into for a gig, and reveal to the security guy that the band that they let in is really just a group of teenage boys, Calum shows up and saves the day. Because he's Calum, he seems to sense that his best friend requires him. Yet, Luke can tell by the way the lady's eyes widen, and the way she begins straightening out her dress which has ridden up so that it ends mid-thigh, and the way that she begins tugging at her tacky looking hair in an attempt to make it look less ratchet (It doesn't work), that this lady truly things that Calum has joined them because he finds her attractive. And this makes all of Luke's anger dissipate, because, come on, Calum actually has standards.

"Sorry, Luke's a bit out of it. Can I help you in any way though? There's Calum, ever the charmer, yet never the charmed. But that's something that only Luke knows, because Calum is his best mate, bordering brother, and both he and Calum take their relationship very seriously. 

"Can I get an autograph please?" Luke can tell that at the end of that sentence there's a "And maybe your number" threatening to emerge. The lady's nervous though, Calum does that to people. 

"No problem, what would you like me to write?" And Luke watches Calum, his best mate, take care of this stranger, who clearly desires something from him, something more than an autograph. Luke watches, amazed as he watches his Cal take this stranger and her rude demands, in stride. That's the moment that Luke knows, knows he'll probably end up unhappy for the majority of his life. Because Luke already can't handle this life, and soon enough it'll become his life. Because his band mates like this life. And Calum's one of his band mates. And Luke cares. He cares so much because his band mates never demand anything that's too much from him. His band mates never make him talk if he doesn't want to, his band mates didn't even force him into the band. He wanted this, he wanted it so badly, and then he told Calum, Calum who also wanted it badly, and together they found two guys who wanted it maybe even more than Luke and Calum. There's something about a dream before it becomes reality, because when it's just a dream it's so easy to forget that you can never become fully in control of reality. And all of a sudden Luke is terrified. Luke knows that if he told his band members how he was beginning to feel about the dream that they all used to share, they would think it was okay, probably decide to declare this gig the bands last. But Luke also knew that with the arrival of groupies, and the feeling that the boy's were getting closer and closer to their dreams, they began to want fame less, and need it more.

But for Luke, their dream was no longer a dream, it had become a nightmare.

All those years ago, Calum had told Luke that he could speak enough for both Luke and Calum. But could he be happy enough for the both of them too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I don't even have an excuse for this super late chapter, but I definitely promise that i'll have the next chapter posted in a week, Tell me what you think in the comments lovelies:) Hope you enjoy.


End file.
